Worlds Collide
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: A world is shown to be destroyed. HE cannot allow that. He must select eight individuals who can help protect this world from the evil that will soon try to destroy it.


**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another story. In this one, I'm having eight characters from movies, games, etc. into the JL universe before the League is formed. Here we go.**

A man stood watching orbs that showed several worlds but he was focused on one. A world where super powered people existed and it was currently shown being in a war with another race from a world called Apokolips. This world's heroes were unable to stop it as they fell one by one. "I must intervene, but not with myself." He said as he knew what he was about to do was not unknown to this world as he opened a portal.

**(Universe 1)**

He saw a world where the world had started trying to turn anything that flew into a weapon as he saw a man wearing a brown flight jacket, a white shirt, white pants, black leather gloves, and a gold helmet with a rudder on the top, and a rocket strapped to his back flying toward a man in a suit. He waved his hand as a green portal appeared near him and slowly pulled him in.

**(Universe 2)**

He saw a world where crime had gone off the roof as he looked at a man covered in silver and black armor shooting a couple of criminals near a building of a company called OCP with a black pistol as he opened a portal and sucked him in.

**(Universe 3)**

He saw a world where people fought for the protection of Earth as he focused on a woman in blue fighting a replica of herself only with sharp teeth with fans as he opened a portal and pulled her in leaving the replica confused.

**(Universe 4)**

He saw a world where space travel had become possible, but humanity was at war with a group of aliens called the Covenant which resulted in the creation of super soldiers called SPARTANS as he focused on a man in silver armor making a last stand against a horde of Covenant forces as he opened a portal and sucked him in.

**(Universe 5)**

He saw a world where a war was waged between two factions called the Militia and the IMC as he looked at a man in IMC assault armor jumping out of a giant robot called a Titan as he opened a portal and sucked him in.

**(Universe 6)**

He saw a world where galactic war was being waged all over the galaxy as he focused on a woman with orange skin and strange things on her head wearing brown clothing with two silver cylinders in her hands fighting men in white armor as he opened a portal and sucked her in.

**(Universe 7)**

He saw a world where people called Conduits who had the power to control elements as he saw a man in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a strange looking device on his back summoning electricity into his arms as he opened a portal and sucked him in.

**(Universe 8)**

He saw a world where humanity had been overthrown by machines and driven underground. He focused on a man wearing all black shooting at a man wearing a suit as he opened a portal and dragged him in.

**(Universe 9)**

Metropolis. The city of the future, also home to the Kryptonian, Superman. In an alley, a bright light flashed as eight people fell to the ground.

The first to get up was the woman with orange skin and strange things on her head wearing brown clothing. She was Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi during the Clone Wars who had recently been framed for a bombing on the Jedi Temple.

The next was the man in the IMC assault armor, as he aimed his weapon at the Togruta; this was Sgt. Luke Davidson. **(OC)**

The next was the man with the device on his back as he summoned electricity into his hands. This was Cole Macgrath, the Hero of Empire City and New Marais.

The next to get up was the giant soldier as he looked at everyone around him. This was SPARTAN B312 or Noble Six.

The cyborg rose up next as he scanned the people in front of him with confusion. This was Alex J. Murphy, or Robocop.

The man in black rose up as he looked at everyone. This was Thomas Anderson, or Neo as most people knew him as.

Then the woman in blue rose up as her hand neared her fans. This was Princess Kitana of Edenia, who had recently discovered that her life was a lie and was going to jump ship from her father's side.

The rocket man rose up next as his hand neared his pistol. This was Cliff Secord or America's flying hero, the Rocketeer. They all looked at each other as they immediately pulled out their weapons as Ahsoka's Lightsabers were at Kitana and the Rocketeer's throats. Robocop's pistol was pointed at Cole while Noble Six's rifle was pointed at Luke whose LMG was pointed at him. Kitana's fans were at Cole and Ahsoka's throat while Cole pointed his hands at Robocop and Kitana. The Rocketeer's pistol was pointed at Ahsoka. Neo pointed his pistols at Rocketeer and Ahsoka.

"Who the hell are you people?" Rocketeer asked as Kitana turned one of her eyes to him.

"I was going to ask the same thing." She said as he backed away, his pistol aimed at them as he heard a car honk and stopped and turned to look and he froze in horror. What he was looking at was not Los Angeles.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he dropped his gun. "No. Jenny…" he said as he felt his knees stop working and dropped to the ground. Luke walked toward him and looked at the cars passing by.

"This isn't right, I was in combat, what am I doing here?" he asked himself as suddenly he felt something in his head as he saw the Rocketeer's life. He felt respect for him as he saw him stop the Nazis from getting their hands on the rocket, and after destroying it, he and Peabody made another one and continued being an icon of America. He then saw Ahsoka's life. He felt sympathy when she was framed for the Jedi Temple bombing. He was confused when he saw Neo's life. The Matrix would not let anyone escape, but Neo fought back, and he respected him for that. Then he saw Robocop's life. When Murphy died, he was confused as to how he was here before them. But when he saw how OCP tried to use him for their personal gain, he felt enraged at the violation of his free will. When he saw Kitana's life, he wanted to shoot Shao Kahn immediately after looking at him. He could tell he was a man who played dirty and would do anything to get what he wanted. He was shocked when he saw Mileena and felt like he was looking at a living slaughterhouse. He then saw Cole's life as he felt the confusion from becoming electro-kinetic. He felt respect for when he decided to use his power to help people as he saw Six's life. He felt anger when he saw the training and augmentations he went through. But he felt respect when he saw him fight to his last breath to keep Reach safe. While he didn't know this, everyone else saw his life and they were all shocked at seeing the Titans and the Militia and his home; they each felt respect for each other after seeing each person's life. They were brought out of the stupor by an explosion as they saw a building on fire. Cliff immediately got up and looked at the building as he activated the X3 and flew off toward the building as Neo flew after him. Luke followed them and used his jetpack to wall run as Cole jumped up the walls along with Kitana and Ahsoka while Robocop jumped into the window.

"Anyone here?" Cole asked as Luke and Kitana walked through the burning room while he and Robocop walked through another. Ahsoka, Rocketeer, and Noble Six walked into a hallway and saw a woman on the ground as they walked toward her.

"Ma'am?" Rocketeer asked as he reached out his hand and slowly turned her around and saw that she was unconscious as Six picked her up. They ran out of the room when Rocketeer heard crying and saw a boy crying.

"Mommy?" he asked looking around as Rocketeer walked toward him.

"Hey, easy kid, come on!" he said holding out his hand as he slowly took it as the floor beneath them collapsed and they fell as the boy screamed. Rocketeer quickly activated the X3 and flew them up and through the ceiling and quickly flew out a window as he saw the others being swarmed by the media as he landed near Cole. He then set the boy down as a woman ran toward the boy and hugged him. She then looked at them.

"Who are you?" she asked as Cole stepped up and crossed his arms, which he covered in electricity as well as his face and body.

"I'm the Conduit." He said as Neo stepped up.

"I'm Neo." He said as Robocop stepped up.

"I am Robocop." He said as Kitana stepped up.

"I am Princess Kitana." She said as Luke stepped up.

"I'm IMC." He said as Noble Six stepped up.

"SPARTAN B312, Noble Six." He said as Ahsoka stepped up.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." She said as Rocketeer stepped up.

"I'm the Rocketeer." He said as reporters started taking pictures. Cole started glowing brighter as a bright flash was made, and when it cleared, the heroes were gone.

**Seven Minutes Later**

They now stood on the rooftop of a building looking out at the city, wondering what to do.

"I say we help this world." Cole said as they looked at him.

"Why?" Rocketeer asked as the Conduit sighed.

"I don't know, but I think we were brought here for a reason." He said as suddenly a bright light flashed and they reappeared in a white room.

"Indeed you have." A voice said as they turned to see a man in a black suit and shades. "I have chosen you to save this world from destruction." He said as they all looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he showed them what he saw happened to this world as they thought about what to do.

"All right, I'm in." Rocketeer said as Cole nodded his head.

"Me too." he said as Robocop nodded his head.

"I will protect this world."

"I am the One where I come from, so I'm not surprised."

"I wish to help this realm."

"Let's do it."

"I'll fight to my last breath to protect humanity."

"All right, we're all in." Adam said as the man waved his hand as a bright light flashed and they reappeared in what looked a hotel penthouse as they looked around to see several bedrooms, closets, and a set of computers.

"Well, we're going to have to make our identities tomorrow cause I'm tired." Adam said as everyone agreed with him and they went off to their separate rooms.

**Seven Hours Later**

Luke woke up with a gasp. He had been having the same nightmare over and over again. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a beer bottle and took off his helmet to show a brown-haired man with a green eye and an eye that lost its color.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked as he turned to see Kitana with her mask off showing her beautiful face in a small blue nightgown that showed her curves and made him have trouble not staring at her legs. She smiled at his attempts to remain modest as she walked toward him and looked at his eye.

"Yeah, having the same nightmare over and over again." He said as he took a sip from his bottle. He then felt her hand caress his face, specifically the area of his scarred eye.

"How did you get this?" she asked as he had a grim look on his face from remembering the memory he hated.

"You may want to grab a chair. It's a long story."

**There we go! All right, I'm going to need some help with the story for the eye scar, the plan is basically a mission gone wrong and a betrayal. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
